The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to landing of an aircraft, and more particularly to determining a safe landing area for an aircraft.
Optionally-piloted vehicles (OPVs) and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can operate without a human pilot using autonomous controls. As OPVs and UAVs become more prevalent, they are being operated in less restricted and controlled areas. When OPVs and UAVs are operated autonomously in flight, they must identify a landing area prior to landing. To account for unpredictable landing area conditions, OPVs and UAVs must use a perception system to identify factors that may impede a safe landing. Current art on autonomous landing zone detection has focused on video camera-based vision systems. While images from video cameras can be valuable in identifying a safe landing area, they may not provide enough information to determine suitability of a landing area with a high level of accuracy, particularly where a degree of measurement uncertainty exists.